


Office Hours

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is working late and he gets a visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It is 11 o'clock at night; I have been here for 14 hours straight. My head is getting groggy and all I want to do is go back to the loft and crash. I am hungry, tired and feeling anything but creative. My eyes can’t seem to focus anymore in the dim light from the desk lamp. However, there is too much to do with your own business and long hours are part of the gig. 

The ad copy in my hand is beginning to look cliché, but maybe that’s because I have been staring at it all afternoon waiting for inspiration to strike. I decide that I have had enough for today, until I see the file of another potential account on my desk. I had wanted to have some idea of what the pitch would be by the end of the day. I read the information on the cover sheet Cynthia typed up for me. I begin jotting notes down on post-it's and the idea starts to formulate in my head. I feel satisfied with my days' work and I start to think about going home. Just one more hour, Kinney, come on. 

Then, on the door of my office, I hear a soft knock. I smile because I know there are only two people who would come here this late, especially when I am the lone person in the offices. 

"Yeah?" I say in answer to the knock. The door opens and in walks a perky blonde, but not the one I had hoped for.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here? It's late. I thought you went home hours ago."

"I did and came back. I forgot something, and saw your light on. Thought I'd see if there was anything you needed."

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

She wishes me good night and leaves. I can feel the disappointment in my stomach. I reach into my top desk drawer and pull out an envelope. I open it to get a fix so I can finish up and get the fuck home. Inside the envelope, I see Justin and myself at the art show, years earlier, when we first met. I am biting his ear and his smile is so wide it covers his entire face. I grin at the memory and at his contagious smile. 

Then, there is another knock on my door. Christ, Cynthia spends almost as much time here as I do! What else could she possibly need? I slip the picture back in the package and close the drawer. 

"What now?" I ask a little annoyed. And in walks the perky blonde and the disappointment in my stomach turns to butterflies.

"Hello to you too, dear." he says in his 'little wife' voice. I smirk at the tone and notice the bag in his hand. 

"Dinner." he says in his own voice and smiles at me. 

He walks over for a quick hello kiss, but I pull him into a deep, fiery lip lock. The bag drops on the floor and he straddles me on the chair. My hand is around his neck, pulling his closer every second. I can feel his fingers messing in my hair. We break the kiss and he looks me in the eyes. 

"Rough day?" He asks, his fingers still playing in my hair.

"Not too bad, you?"

"Not too bad either."

We stare at each other for a while. I can't help thinking, how did I get here? How can this person make my horrible, long day melt away to 'not too bad' just by being near him? I pull him into another kiss, sweet and sensual. He pulls away first and gets up to retrieve the bag that fell on the ground. 

"Turkey or roast beef?" he asks, handing me the turkey.

"Why do you ask if you already know what I’ll pick?"

"My country club upbringing did teach me manners. It is polite to ask, even if you know the answer."

"I see, and where did you learn to give great head? Was that the country club too?"

"Some things can't be taught, you are either born with it or you aren't. I was just one of the lucky ones I guess." 

“I guess so. “

I get up, take my sandwich over to the sofa and click on a small light. He follows me and sets down his own food. He walks over to the table and grabs two glasses and a pitcher of water. He pours into the glasses and hands one to me. I dive into my sandwich, fuck the carbs! It tastes amazing; I can tell that Justin is probably the one who made these for us at the diner. He knows exactly how I like my turkey sandwiches. I smile at him because he has mustard on his lip. He smiles back unknowingly. I turn his face to mine and lick the yellow paste from his mouth. He giggles and scrunches up in nose in response.


	2. Office Hours

“Are you almost done for the night or should I have brought you a [sleeping bag](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/sleeping%20bag)?” He asks with his mouth full of roast beef.

“I was just finishing up some notes. I'm done for now. How about you? Any important projects or Rage sketches that need attention?”

“Nope, I was all alone in the loft and I finished everything.”

I picture him in the loft doing his homework and checking his watch every 5 minutes, waiting for me to come home. He could have called and asked me when I would be home, but I have to say this is a good surprise. Somehow, he fulfilled the need I had at the exact moment I had it. He actually has a knack for that, great intuition. 

“All done?” He asks, eyeing me, trying to decide where my mind went.

“With the sandwich, yes. You, no.”

He beams his sunshine smile at my comment and gets down on his knees by the sofa, between my legs. He unbuttons my suit and shirt, slowly, almost painfully slow. He never takes his eyes off of mine. When the shirt is open his licks down my chest, from neck to belly button. He then sets on kissing my abs. I twitch a little when he hits a sensitive spot on my right side. Obviously getting the reaction he wanted, he does it again. I gasp at the repeat offense and run my fingers through his hair. He looks up with mock innocent eyes and undoes my belt. I slink down on the sofa to allow him easier access to my button and zipper.

Before I know what happened, I am naked and he is licking the insides of my thighs. I don't think I can take anymore teasing. I can feel the desire build up inside me and I begin to lose all coherent thought. I moan uncontrollably and my breath becomes labored. Then, just when I think that I might explode, he begins to suck me. My head lolls back and I bite my bottom lip. His warm mouth on my dick is the most amazing feeling. I truly cannot put it into words. Sometimes, I cannot even look at him while he does this. It is too hot, too erotic, and I think that I might come right away without warning. Then, I come in his mouth quickly, without warning, because I am thinking about what he looks like when he is on his knees in front of me. He looks up at me with pride mixed with lust.

I pull him up on the sofa next to me and undress him. I lay him down on the cushions to return the favor he has just given me. We don't say a word, why would we? There is really no need. I begin to taste his skin. It is young and beautiful. He is writhing beneath me and I can feel him twist and contort in pleasure. I lightly caress his cock and I feel him respond to my touch. He sucks some air into his lungs loudly and I smile at his urgent breaths and quickening pulse. Then, I stop. I just look him in the eye and I have an overwhelming feeling that I can't comprehend. He looks back a little confused. He just gives me a soft smile and smoothes his hand on my cheek. I just realized that I am happy. For maybe the fourth time in my life, I am actually happy, satisfied, and content. He seems to be reading my mind and gives me a gentle kiss on the mouth. 

"I love you, Brian." He says softly, but with conviction.

I nod slightly and kiss him again. I find myself jealous of his ease with the phrase, as if it is something people can say in passing. I am envious of how he grew up in a house where "I love you" and hugs were commonplace. Yet, I find that I am so entirely grateful for that same ease, because he can say it for the both of us. He can yell it from the rooftops for him and me. I break the kiss and put my game face back on and I give him the blowjob of his life. Minutes later, he is still out of breath, leaning against my chest. 

"Christ, Brian" he says finally. I raise an eyebrow as if to say, 'what?’. "That was fucking amazing. Why don't I get that more often?"

"I just wanted to thank you for dinner." I say casually.

"I would have been bringing you three meals a day on a silver platter if I had known that was what I'd get." He giggles and hugs me closer.

We both doze off and don't wake up until 8:10 in the morning. I open my eyes and see two cups of coffee and bagels on the table next to the sofa. My eyes and mind focus and I look at Justin, still asleep on top of me. I feel a blanket on top of us that was not present last night. Then, I see Cynthia peeking in the door. I can feel myself blush almost unnoticeably, but I raise my eyebrow at her and smile. She winks at me and closes the door. 

I rouse Justin by rubbing his back and whispering his name. 

He moans a little then says, "Morning.” before opening his eyes. When he finally does open them, he looks right at me. Those blue eyes sparkle like diamonds whenever he is happy, and they are luminescent right now. 

"What time is it?" He says through a yawn.

"Little after eight." I say through my own yawn triggered by his.

"Fuck, I have class in an hour and my books are in the loft." He states bolting up off of the sofa and me. I almost laugh at his dramatic realization. 

"Don't worry, I'll drive you. Now have some breakfast." I say gesturing to the food on the table.

"Brian, how did that get there? I was on top of you and there is no way I could have slept through you getting up to get breakfast." He looks around confused and worried. I shrug in response.

"And that blanket was not on the couch last night...” He trailed off trying to piece together the evidence he had just uncovered.

"Get dressed." I say in response. I grab my own underwear and pants and put them on.

Once we are dressed we sit down to breakfast. We are just finishing up and there is a rapping on the door.

"Yeah?" I say as permission to enter.

"Hey Boss, hi Justin. Enjoying your breakfast?" She asks with a grin. Justin turns beet red and avoids her eye contact. 

"Yes, thank you." I say, smiling back. She hands me a file and reminds me about a meeting I have at 10:30. I can see the embarrassment on Justin's face. I kiss him passionately and I make him forget about the fact that my assistant had just seen him bare-assed on the sofa.

"Come on Sunshine, we need to get you to class."


End file.
